Electrical appliances such as vacuum cleaners are now commonly used in modern dwellings for cleaning large flat surfaces. A variety of extension parts specifically for the vacuum cleaner are available on the market, where more specific cleaning tasks are involved, such as cleaning the slats of venetian blinds (U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,413) dated June 30, 1953 to Buccasio, or cleaning the outer edges of wall-to-wall carpeting (U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,240) dated Aug. 16, 1955 to Pieper et al.
However, to the knowledge of the present inventor, no vacuum cleaner extension part exists specifically for cleaning the floor under large household articles, such as a refrigerator, having a small ground clearance.